


where we're from

by ivegotyou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotyou/pseuds/ivegotyou
Summary: josh gently rips up flower petals, forming a small pile on the floor. various plants grow up in between the old, old stone.“are you sure this is a good idea?”“of course it is.” josh doesn’t raise his head at tyler’s question. he stays concentrated on his work.





	where we're from

**Author's Note:**

> i have weird aus a lot of the time
> 
> title from hometown

tyler switches off the lantern. 

the small room is lowered into near darkness. the only light is from the night sky filtering in through the holes in the roof. 

josh gently rips up flower petals, forming a small pile on the floor. various plants grow up in between the old, old stone. 

“are you sure this is a good idea?”

“of course it is.” josh doesn’t raise his head at tyler’s question. he stays concentrated on his work. 

“we won’t die?”

“we might.” josh’s many sharp teeth and thick accent make tyler have to strain to understand the words in the language he knows so well. “but that’s part of the thrill.”

“i think this would kill only you.” tyler sits down in front of josh. his posture is significantly different from josh’s: whereas josh has his legs crossed, tyler tucks his legs underneath him and rests his elbows on the ground. the position would be considered cat-like if either of them had ever seen a cat before. 

josh smiles with his predator teeth. “well, yeah. my kind isn’t supposed to really eat plants.”

“i don’t think my kind is supposed to eat anything but plants.”

“i have no idea.” josh finishes shredding the petals. he scoops the pieces up into his hands and brings them to eye level. “y’know, i’m nervous.”

“i’m not.” tyler grabs a pinch of the petals, rolls them up into a ball, and then puts it between his teeth and bites down. 

it tastes kinda bad, but he chews and swallows. “your turn.”

josh sets the petals down and mimics tyler’s actions. opening his mouth reveals so many teeth. tyler tried counting them all once, but he gave up after about a hundred. 

it takes about a minute for it to hit josh, and when it does, he slowly lowers himself to lie down on his back, legs still crossed. 

“josh?” tyler whispers. 

josh says something in his native language that tyler can’t make out. the words are too slurred. 

“oops.” tyler crawls over to josh’s side. he raises a four-fingered hand and places it on josh’s forehead. his skin is warm, but it’s always warm. 

“tyler.” josh says. his slitted pupils are blown so wide they take up his whole iris. “you’re not one of me.”

“uh. yeah.”

“you’re prettier.” 

“thanks.”

josh devolves into blabbering in his language. tyler catches every other word. the gist of what josh is talking about is that tyler is the best and most beautiful person across both of their species. 

“i don't think these have any effect on me. in fact, i'm pretty sure these flowers are used in our cooking.” tyler pinches up more of the torn petals and eats them.

an incomprehensible stream of syllables flow out of josh’s mouth. tyler stares at him.

“please don’t die.”

josh nods, and then closes his eyes and relaxes his body.

tyler stares at him for a few minutes, watching his chest rise and fall. eventually, he starts doing his species’ equivalent of snoring.

drowsiness begins to overcome tyler’s senses, and he curls up half on top of josh. josh is warm, and it’s very easy for tyler to join him in sleep.

the two of them wake up together hours later, as daylight begins to filter over their bodies. they don’t get up for a while, soaking in the warmth, and then tyler teases him about what he did while he was high. they laugh, they kiss, and neither of them think about going home.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](https://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
